


The Siren's Only Regret

by RiverLovesYou1



Category: Personal works, The Siren's series
Genre: Blood, Death, I came up with this at midnight, M/M, Mermaids, Mermen, Other, Pollution - Freeform, Read at Your Own Risk, Sirens, Sorry Not Sorry, Why am I killing this character again?, human mention, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverLovesYou1/pseuds/RiverLovesYou1
Summary: Pace'Alic Oceal isn't like other sirens. They aren't aggressive. They aren't blood thirsty. They aren't afraid to feel emotions. An unlikely meeting with the Prince of the Ocean makes Ace's eyes open to the possibility that their world isn't what every other Siren lives.Kaerius Trenton is the Ocean's prince. Hes everything you expect him to be, arrogant, selfish, blood thirsty, and most of all loyal to his father. When he meets the local outsider, he realizes that maybe his father was wrong about everything their life was and how it should be.Between these two, life is strange. They learn things that seem unimaginable. These two will soon realize that everything they built up will be the demise of something much stronger.





	The Siren's Only Regret

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is going but the idea has been stuck in my head a I thought, "Well I might as well make it the first story on AO3!" I will eventually transfer my Wattpad stories onto here as well.

* * *

  **Chapter One**

* * *

 

**Blood.**

It's color is the same as my hands, the fish that swarm the reefs, the coral close to the surface. It floods into my mouth as I bring my hands to my face. I cover my eyes and breath in  shallowly, wishing it wouldn't take over my sense. The crimson beads float up through the water, dispersing and mixing in with the salt water as did my tears. My mouth opened, but I didn't breath in, instead a sob of agony echoed passed my lips.  It was everywhere. Not just now, but for years. It was there since I escaped my egg. The oh so familiar scent of home, was this blood. I clenched my hands harder against my open mouth.  _No. No, it couldn't be!_

**Emotions.**

As a siren, I was not supposed to have these. Emotions are what get in the way. Its the one thing that makes us smart. Many believed it was too bad that i had these. Many said that if I didn't have so many things and idea and  _emotions_ then I would definitely be the best hunter. The burden of emotions weren't so bad. At least they weren't until  _now._ Now it was different. Another sob escaped me as my body curled in onto itself. The whales were roaring and already calling out for me, a comfort that I never realized I would need. I let the one emotion that needed to be shown. _Agony._ The pain in my chest was causing me to suffocate, making me wish I could die here and now. 

**Human.**

In this very moment I realized that the King was right. I should have been Human. Emotions would cloud all of my judgement and I would never let them go. I looked around myself seeing all of the sirens that looked at me. They glared down at me.  _Human._ I wish I was human. Maybe then this wouldn't be something I had to do. My senses were now focused on the body that laid upon the ground. I looked up at the king. One day he'l realize that my way was the right way. 

 

* * *

 

I was kneeled down in front of the throne, my head bowed, tail cramping. He looked down upon me, scoffing. I must have done something wrong. It wasn't everyday that I was among royalty, after all, I'm normally the antisocial of the kingdom. I held my breath. 

"You've lived among us for 3 lunar years and you have yet to earn citizenship. Your hair is still as pure as it was the day you were born, tell me, why is it that you lived this long and still haven't killed something?" The King's face was scrunched up. His pitch black hair and eyes put the ocean floors shadows to shame. His staff was gripped tightly in his hand and his dark purple scales were dull and held an unhealthy state. I pitied him for it.

"Your Majesty, the King, I beg your pardon? I would never harm anything or anyone. I live off of the weeds and sea plants as the whales taught me to. It is how I was raised. I never knew another way," My head bowed lower when the kings crouched down to get close to my ear.

 He stared at the side of my face before lifting himself up, "At ease, you are dismissed. Shall you need anything, don't ask me," The King turned away, but before I straightened he turned back to me, "Until you've killed another being, you are not a citizen of my kingdom. Now, leave!"

I straightened my tail and lifted my head. I stared at the king, my heart beating rapidly. I stared into his eyes, inky black pools that showed nothing but evil. I turned away and headed to the door. I pushed them open, revealing the ocean floor and the many sirens lined up to talk to the King. I rolled my eyes. Why would anyone want to ask the King for advice. Maybe they were called in like me...

I doubt it. I was only called in because of my citizenship. I swim down the line and see a few familiar faces. I don't bother stopping to wave. They wouldn't take notice anyways.

That's how its been since I came here.


End file.
